


A Hint of Silver

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Half A Moon 2020, If you want - Freeform, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Queer Families, or not if you don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Miranda has a locket. It means everything to her.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Kudos: 16
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	A Hint of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Silver

There was one silver bauble that followed with her. In the flurry of the escape she knew that she could never lose it. It was around her neck and tucked deep within the folds of her dress, deliberately so. She was leaving, setting sail away from Thomas, but she had this, this one beautiful thing, not gaudy upon the wall but tucked next to her heart. It was a tiny portrait done in miniature, all the smaller because it included those who were of her heart. She stood beside Thomas, forever her husband, family she had not expected to find, and on her other side stood James. The three of them pictured, against the world, a family forever in that moment.

She would hold it, the bit of a silver locket, close at hand, touching it often, knowing its heaviness against her skin or the lace at her collar, and she would think of the moment when it was made, and when it became hers; she would think of that moment forever.


End file.
